


Unspoken Words

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, married viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri is glad to be with Viktor.





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as i wanted to try and write something,,, well it sucKs so i clearly failed bUt hEy,,

Yuuri wakes up, rubbing his eyes as his vision slowly comes back to him. The room was quiet, and all he was aware of was Viktor's gaze on himself. It wasn't creepy, it was just calming. Viktor was still by his side, and it seems to have an cathartic effect on himself.

"Vitya?" Yuuri whispers, like he was trying to keep a secret from everyone else in the room. Viktor doesn't respond, he only cups his face and drags his thumb across his soft skin. They shut their eyes, and their lips meet, for the first time today. Viktor leans back after, and Yuuri yearns for it still.

When the sun has just risen and sends shimmering beams of gold through the window, it makes everything feel much more meaningful, it seems. More sentimental.

Yuuri smiles a soft smile as Viktor reaches forward to reach for Yuuri's glasses laying right on the nightstand beside their bed, putting it on him with his nimble fingers. Everything seems much more clearer, and he can see Viktor's face, his features.

"Thank you." Yuuri appreciates it. The sound of an occasional passing car momentarily interrupts the quiet of daybreak, and Viktor stands up, swings his legs over the bed and winds up the curtains. The curtains didn't do much. 

There's practice, and as much as Yuuri loves skating, it's tiring. Everything becomes tiring after a while. Maybe he'll grow tired of Viktor too, and vice versa.

Yuuri shakes off those thoughts and does the same, his feet making contact with the soft carpet. Viktor walks over, and laces their fingers together. It makes him feel powerful, like they were meant to be together, never to be separated.

As the rest of the city slowly wakes, Viktor and Yuuri makes their way to the ice skating rink. They are greeted by Yuri, Mila, Georgi and Yakov. Already, Yakov is yelling at the top of his lungs.

Yuuri isn't ready to let Viktor go yet. He wants him to continue being his husband, playing the role of his husband. Viktor playing the role of his coach just means arduous training, and strict commands. 

But even if he wishes for so, he still has to let go anyways. That's life, isn't it?

And so he does. Viktor's hand falls out of his grasp, and he starts the day, the training.

In some ways, it isn't as negative as Yuuri thought it would be. Viktor playing any role is still Viktor, and no matter what, he'll still be by Yuuri's side, forever and ever, till death do them part.


End file.
